Piko's Mistakes
by 1LucklessHeart
Summary: In this scary world Gachapoid has the power to do anything he wants. Even who you live with is his choice. PikoX? Rin/LenX? a little Rin/lenXGakupo
1. Oh Oh

**I do not own any Vocaloids…As for my story please tell me what you think.**

~Summery~

A pale boy who has snowy white hair cut to his chin, wearing a huge long white lab coat that flares out from the bottom walks into a dark room were the only light in there is above a green stool. He sits on it calmly and closes his eyes. He clears his throat and opens them again, reviling mismatch blue and green eyes.

Piko: Hi, my name is Piko and this is my story. A weird dinosaur alien name Gachapoid has taken over earth through time. Changing everything about history and has caused mutation all over the universe. In this scary world Gachapoid has the power to do anything he wants even forcing organisms away from their families to place them with strangers. That is what happened to me and these people. From what I learned in this dysfunctional group it's hard tippy toe away from problems. No matter how much I try, especially when Gachapoid and a gender switching hot blond are watching my every move. Who is the blond you ask? Kagamine…. Kagamine is my best friend and worse enemy.

-How it all started-

Ring Ring

Piko: Hello?

Len: Hey, Piko it's me Len !

Piko: Len? I mean hi lol. Why do you sound more like a girl then usual?

Len: Ha ha smart ass.. Piko can I ask you a favor?

Piko: Sure, what is it?

Len: I was wondering if you can spend the night over at my place today? I know its short notice but it sucks being alone. :'(

Piko:*blushes* eh hold on *Piko looks over at a passed out Haku snuggling up to her empty bottle of sake* Ok I'll come over and you better have cake… Ha, ha just joking .. It's a lame joke I know..

Len and Piko both awkwardly laugh together.

~Piko POV~

I knocked at Len's house door at with a surprise behind my back and a huge smile on my face. Whatever the problem is I'm sure this will help him get over it. It does the trick for my mom every time. I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of him seeing my surprise. It has been 6 months since we've know each other and I couldn't be any happier. Len is the first friend who has ever invited me to a sleep over.

The door slams open and I notice it's a girl is holding it open .I couldn't stop staring at her slightly tanned skin, short spunky hair, big blue eyes, and short clothes that reveals her hot flat stomach and slightly curved legs. She arches one of her sexy eyebrows and ask," Are you going to come in?". I shake my head hoping she doesn't notice my blush or me drooling.

I walked in soon after this sexy girl spoke. She leads me to the couch before turning around to go somewhere else. I wonder where Len is. Len… Now that I think about it she kind of drags her feet just like him. "That's right! I'm here for Len", I shout out loud.

She looks at me confusingly and laughs. She says" Piko what in the world are you on? I am Len."

"No you're not" I said.

She looks at me evilly. "Oh yeah?" she says.

" Just because your glare is almost as scary as his doesn't mean you are him and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise" I said while shivering.

She clears the throat and gives me a wicked smile before placing her mouth close my ear. I could feel my blood pumping from just how close she is. As soon as she talks my jaw dropped as she rants on and on about embarrassing things I told Len. I covered her mouth just before she could talk about my -how could he tell her these things? "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!SHUT UP!" I yell at her.

When she punches me in the jaw I tried tightening my grip but somehow it wasn't enough. I fell backwards and land on my butt."Ooow.." I rubbed my probably bruised jaw.

She points at her living room's mirror. "Say it again moron before looking into the mirror." there I see Len pointing back at me in her place. I gasp in amazement right before making my way towards the mirror. I laught at it and her. It's probably just another one of Len's pranks. Touching it, I relies its not one of those weird fake mirrors. I said while laughing a little more nervously "What makes you think I'll believe a mirror, huh?"

"I'll be right back, ok?" she said in a hurt tone. I saw her run up stairs and waited. When she came back she shakenly gave me her file. In it there was a picture of her and Len, explaining what he was classified under. I stared at it in disbelief wonder where would she get something like this. I was about to ask her about it but she turns her face away.

" I thought it was obvious…" She says while her beautiful eyes are facing the floor. I lean forward to look at her hurt expression.I felt bad for not noticing sooner. Inching closer to him/her I was about to get ready to comfort her with a hug but something crosses my mind.

A memory of me and Len doing a who's bigger contest crossed my mind. My face turns pale from seeing it and her at the same time…"Are you ok?" She er I mean he says while looking at me with those big hot eyes making my face turn even more pale. "Crap! I need a drink!" I said while showing the liquor.

~2hours later~

We stumbling on eachother's "words" after we have drunken the most of my surprise liquor, goofed around a little and even told a few new secrets. To bad I'm to wasted to remember what those secrets are. I grab a more then half empty bottle before we made our way towards the stairs. Len clings onto me while we make our way to his room. While she/he is on me I sniff her/his hair. Umm if only I knew she smelled this good before I would probably made as many excusses possible- I stoped myself remembering who I was thinking about. We just about open the door before he fell right on me. Oh well…were my last thoughts before passing out as well.

~30 minutes later~

We woked up when we heard the glass break from the window. I looked around and saw a large purple blur. Yellow and purple things fall from the blur and Len shouts "Gakupo get out now!". Len stumbles off of me and towards the purple blur. They start going at it and all I could think is why is are these things so mushy. As soon as that purple thing came at me I was ready. All these mushy things were in my hands, ready to be thrown.

KAGAMINE WHO THE- "shouts Gakupo as he tries to dodge the eggplants and bananas being thrown at him by a very drunk me "GAKUPO YOUR BANNED FROM MY ROOM!", shouts Kagamine just before she/he accidently pushes him out the window. A large eco of a crash is heard through out the neighborhood. Poor guy, all that can be seen of him is his long silky purple hair and eggplants with splattered bananas. Kagamine peeks out the window scared sober. I squeeze Kagamine hand tight with one hand while I dial 911 with the other.

~End of Chapter 1~

**A/N:I hoped you enjoyed it. =)**


	2. He's safe, I'm not

**A/N: Hopefully I made it easier to understand. :/**

_~A Quick Back Track~._

KAGAMINE WHO THE- "shouts Gakupo as he tries to dodge the eggplants and bananas being thrown at him by a very drunk me "GAKUPO YOUR BANNED FROM MY ROOM!", shouts a pissed off Kagamine just before she/he accidently pushes him out the window. A large eco of a crash is heard throughout the neighborhood. Poor guy, all that can be seen of him is his long silky purple hair and eggplants with splattered bananas. Kagamine peeks out the window scared sober. I squeeze Kagamine hand tight with one hand while I dial 911 with the other.

_~End of back track~_

_~Gakupo lives~_

After being pushed out the window by Len, Gakupo quickly hit's the blue teleport circle on his chest leaving behind everything that's not connected to it. He ends up in a large bubbly bathtub. Not wanting to take the chance of meeting the person it's for he swims towards the sides. Almost half way there a huge green dinosaur monster with orange and yellow stripes on its tummy pops out in front of him. His face falls when he sees the monster. The monster roars angrily at the frighten Gakupo.

The dinosaur monster grabs the startled Gakupo. "Gakupo, what is the meaning of this!" growls the monster. It took him a second to stop staring at the monster's shiney buck teeth. He gulps just before explaining things to this monster. The monster looks at him in awe before getting out of the tub with him, delicately squeezed in its claws.

" Hee hee hee.. This could be a fun month after all," thought the monster drops Gakupo onto the floor. Gakupo watches the monster shape shifts into a little 7 year old boy. The boy looks at Gakupo with a huge smile on its face that reached ear to ear. Gakupo shudders in responds.

"Lord Gachapoid, you look very scary when you smile." says Gakupo nervously. Gachapoid squirms with delight, ignoring Gakupo's comment. He was too busy thinking things to do with his soon to be new toy." Gakupo call Iroha for me." Gachapoid demanded. Gakupo bow his head at Gachapoid cursing his luck. While biting his lips he presses a shiny cat shape button next to the door.

"Hmm now, bring me some clothes Gakupo. It's cold in here."Gachapoid says while Gakupo stands up and makes his way towards the door wishing he had paid more attention to where he teleported.

_~Back with Piko~~ Piko's POV~._

"Tell me why are we here for a large purple head carrot?" ask a very annoyed pink man in a nurse uniform. "Sir I think you're mistaken!" chokes out Len as s/he squeezes my hand for support.

" I-I-I pushed my friend out the window!.. It was an-" Frowning the pink man put his hand out in front of Len's face. The tears came out of Lens' more fiercely now. Out of habit I rub Len's back hoping it would calm Len down.

The pink man signals for someone to come. "Crazy kids" grunts the very pissed off cruelly haired shorty dragging a huge carrot towards our way. I look at it dumb found. It's weird seeing a carrot look so big and purple" I stated the obvious.

Len wipes the tears away and squints his/her eyes for a better look. Len laughs while the tears continues fall. "Len are you ok?" I ask nervously. Len gives me a reassuring smile and shakes his/her head no. I blinked at Len in confusion.

"I'm better then ok. The pink guy's right! So my friend must not be dead!" laughs Len rubs his/her eyes again. I and the pink man couldn't help but to blush him/her cute maniac laugh.

." Oi, Luki! Get your lazy ass over here and help me drag this heavy son of a bitch!" yells the shorty. Luki (the pink guy.) rubs his temples trying to ignoring her." So what are your names?" Luki asks trying very hard to ignore her now.

"Omfg. Never mind their names! Help me out now," roars shorty.

"My name's Rin." Len says shyly. Luki pulls a card out his pocket while smiling back at Len. I don't know why but this makes my blood boil looking at them.

"I SAID HELP ME!"A huge purple carrot hits Luki right across the face and I couldn't be happier.

I happily pulled Len towards my house while Luki and his partner have a "talk". A couple of minutes later I ask"Len why did you tell him your name is Rin?" Len blinks before explaining"Its another way of saying my name. Len and Rin are left and right. So every time I change into a girl I use Rin instead of Len. It makes things easier for people."

"Ok…Hey, Rin can you please change back to being Len?" Len stops gives me a long hard look. "Why ask?" Len asks looking bothered. I freak out and say the first thing that pops into my mind.

"It's disturbing." I said while mentally slapping myself for saying that. "Is that so..." Len says with his/her head down. I put my hand on his/her shoulder hoping to talk to him/her before it's too late.

"Len I-"I started saying before Len cuts me off yelling "Well at least I don't have a cord coming out my butt!" He slams his hand on the bandana on his/her shirt. A huge roller dozer comes out with a green little boy sitting next to a curvy brunet on the very top.

"Any last words stupid" growls Len.

"I hope not!" yells the green boy. I saw Len's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. Len jerks her/his head around to see who it is. "Great Ruler Gachapoid" Len stutters out. I look at Gachapoid in shock and quickly bow my head.

Wow! That kid looks different from what I thought our ruler would look like. I wonder how could that kid be the fearsome Gachapoid and who's the big boob brunet next to him? "Raise your head silver one." demanded Gachapoid. I look at Len for help but his face was covered. I stand up straight looking at lord Gachapoid.

"You don't have to be so stiff. We're all friends, right?" says the woman next to him. She waves a hand in a flirtatious way while smiling down at me.

I blink not understand if she's being cute or serious. She licks her lips at me which sends shivers down my spine. "Gachapoid he's so cute! I can just eat him whole."

Gachapoid pats her shoulder while saying" Meiko settle down. Now is not the time to think about your stomach. "He wickedly laughs out loud. "It almost sounds like a monster roaring…" I think.

Meiko huffs"Silver one and Rin do you two understand why we are here?" I look down at a stiff Len and back at Gachapoid.

"Why are you here Greart Ruler?" I ask unsure if he will answer.

"It's not obvious? I'm here to kidnap you and have you stone to death in front of your parent after a series of rape!" chirps Gachapoid . He laughs even louder making all except Meiko freeze in place.

"Geeeeee I'm joking. Silver one, I'm actually here to move you." Gachapoid says.

"What"ask Len jerking her head up.

"That's right. Your friend is lucky enough to move in with none other than dun dun duh Meiko! And you're helping him."Gachapoid happily chirps.

"You're joking, right?" Len looks at him desperately.

"No, from now on your friend will be living with Meiko and her friends" Len turns towards me and open's his/her arms. Before he/she could hug me, Meiko jumps off the roaller dozer and pushes Len aside just before squeezing me between her breasts.

"OMG we're going to be best friends." she giggles. I frown not liking the idea of leaving my mom for this big boob lady.

Meiko swings me around fiercely in her breasts and says "Gachapoid this is the bestest present ever!"

_~End of Chapter 2~_


	3. The Moving

**Last Chapter Piko POV~**

"You're joking, right?" Len looks desperately at him.

"No, from now on your friend will be living with Meiko and her friends" says our great ruler.

Len turn around open's his arms at me. Before he could hug me, Meiko jumps off the roller dozer and pushes Len aside just before squeezing me between her breasts making it hard to breath.

"OMG we're going to be best friends." she giggles. I frown not liking the idea of leaving my mom for this hyper active big boob woman.

~ End of last chapter~

~Piko POV~

I call my mom on the phone, no answer. I knock on the door and yelled out her name... There was still no answer. I look down trying to hide the hope in my eyes and ask, "We're not going to wait till my mom comes back?"

Gachapoid shakes his head no. " Meiko dear.. Break open the house pretty please?" he says in a "cute" voice. I gulped next to Len while secretly praying that he changes his mind. Gachapoid stares at us as if he were studying us.

Meiko giggles while asking "With cherries on top?"

"Nah, just kidding." he says before pausing.

Just as soon as I sigh in relief he gives me a dry smile. "Len you do it", he demands.

Len whispers I'm sorry to me before hopping into his/her roller dozer. Meiko pulls me away from there. She cradles me in her arms. As if it would make things better.. Time seem to have been moving slowly as I watch Len destroys the front of my precious home.

"No worries silver one. I will have my Mikus fix it up once we are done." said a very sympathetic Meiko. "My name is not silver one, its Piko..," I said while still watching in horror.

Finally Len reverses his/her roller dozer away from it. I shove Meiko off and dart right at it. "Piko, wait!" shouts Len. I stop and turn my head to glare at him/her. "At least Let me come in with you." Len says weakly. I know it wasn't his/her fault. We all have to obey Gachapoid's demands but I still hate the fact that he/she did.

I ran inside with Meiko and Len walked right behind me. I walked down the stairs to my room. I stopped right in front of my open room wanting to puke. " Piko, what is it?" ask Len before he/she jumps down the stair to meet me. We saw my mom wearing my computer helmet while she was booty busting. "No wonder why she didn't respond..," Len coughs out.

"Len, Piko, are you two ok?" shouts Meiko from upstairs.

I snap out of it and slap Len. "Dude that's my mom!." I cried out loud feeling completely emarrassed. I pulled the helmet off of her. "Mom!" I yell.

"Whah-who-whah."says a very started Haku. "Hi Ms. Haku!" waves Len. "Len you look gorgeous today! Is it that time of the month again?" Len nods in response.

I looked at them puzzled. "Mom, you know Len's condition?" I ask. She looks at me and then Len before dropping onto my bed and laughing out loud." You didn't ha ha? I knew after the first time! Ha ha Wait till I tell your aunty ha ha." she laughed out.

"Well we have to remember.. Piko doesn't have a good eye for detail." Len says nervously. I began blushing different shades of red.

She knew? How could she know but not me? What had made it so obvious to her but not me? I turn my head to look at Len again but all I saw was purple. "What the heck?" I said.

"Mind scooting a little kid?" it asks. I did what it said. It turned around and revealed a familiar person wearing thick make-up. I swear I saw this person somewhere before.

" Thank you, My name's Gakupo by the way and I'm sorry for disturbing you and Len earlier. Do you want me to help you pack?" Gakupo asks. I couldn't help but to notice how very deep the voice was its probably male.

"SSHH Gakupo." says Len while s/he whacks him upside the head. His eyes shoot out for a quick second on impact of Len's attack. Knowing how strong Len is I don't envy him. We all turn our attention to my mother.

She stops laughing. "Moving?" Mom asks.

"Yup Lord Gachapoid ordered your son to move out today." Gakupo says happily.

"You and your big mouth!" barks Len.

I walk over to mom while Len nags at Gakupo. "Mom, I'm sorry." I hug pulls me off and gives me an obviously fake smile.

"Piko it's an honor for any of us to get notice by the great Gachapoid. So be proud, take care, and promise contact me every day." Mom says while tears are forming in her eyes.

~After Packing Down stairs~

After packing we all headed outside. Mom of course nearly fainted at the site of her destroyed house. "Ms. Haku you can stay at my place till the front of your house is fix." says Len.

"Did Sweet Ann and Kaito say I could?" Mom asks.

"I asked them a few minutes ago. Of course mom and bird (Kaito) happily gave permission. You can stay with us at ease," Len says happily. She starts crying and Len rubbing her back.

Hearing Len talk to my mom I couldn't help but to feel warm inside. "Thank you so much. I promise not to be a burden."says Mom in between tears.

"No problem, just think of it as a friend helping a friend in need." Len says. Gakupo groans at the two. Len gives him a warning glare.

Out of nowhere, a small spaceship pops up and lands right in our drive way. "This your new home. So hurry up and start getting your things in here."Meiko demands. She clicks a button to open it. Everyone in our group (except Gachapoid and Meiko) started lifting my things into the living room. It's a lot bigger on the inside then it is on the outside. The walls were filled with flat screens, colorful buttons and pictures with different facial expressions on a beautiful 16 year old girl with two long teal pigtails coming out of the sides of her head.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"That's the original Miku..," She's a lot cuter then Len and nicer too." Gakupo says as he rubs my left shoulder. Dismissing him I stare at her beauty. He chuckles lightly at me.

"To bad her mom and clones has eaten anybody who went after her so far. ", He laughs out loud. He gives my shoulder a squeeze before getting back to work. I imagine Len's female image to compare them. I probably will never admit this to anyone but he is wrong.

**~End of Chapter~**

**A/N: Please tell me what your thought**


	4. Moving Continuation

~Last Chapter's Review~

We last left off with Gachapoid demanding poor Piko to move. A small looking spaceship arives in his old park way. " This is your new home. So hurry up and get your things in there!" demands Meiko. She clicks a button to open it revealing a very spacey place filled with like a million of pictures all over the walls. ~End of review~

~The Continuation/ Pikos POV~

"It's getting late. You guys can continue later on."yawns the all mighty Gachapoid. I let out a thankful sigh before dropping the rest of my stuff into the living room. I walk up to Meiko and asked" Can you please show me to the room I'll be staing in."

"You don't want dinner?"she asks. The thought of a poor slattered being comes to mind. "N-n-o-no."I chocked out. She raises a questioning eyebrow at me before she waves a hand for the others to leave and grabs mine's tightly with the other.

"Wait! I have to give him something can you hold the door a little longer?"Len says. Meiko nods her head. Len grabs mom before slamming the blue thing on Gakupo's chest. Gakupo kneels on the ground with a painful expression on his face before they disapeared with Len.

~15 minutes later~

Len comes back with a small mirror covered with two blue dragons and a ribbon wrapped around it. I look at it confused." Here you go Piko, a house warming-welcome-gift. I didn't have much time for but I hope this will do."smiles Len as he/she hands me it."...Um..Thanks" I say while hugging Len. I tried not to notice how nice Len's warm body felt pressed against mines.

~The very next day~

I walk into the bathroom half awake. As soon as I squeeze the toothpaste I notice a louder sound right next to me. I look at the door way and my eyes widen."What are you doing here?"I ask. Gakupo looks at me with pleading eyes."Rin told me to help but I really really need to use the bathroom. Can I use yours before I do?"he asks. "Sure?" I answered. He quickly takes out his bag before pushing me out of the restroom.

I struggle to keep my balance." What the hell." I said a little peeved. I see him dabbing on purple eyepowder. " It's not easy being a flower boy. We have things to do to keep ourselves looking good," he says while eyeing me down",unlike you normies..." The nerves of this bastered! I slam the bathroom door shut before making my way to the living room.

I see my mother and give her a nice warm hug from behind. She flips me over and gasps." My baby!"she freaks. I smile at her."Nice to see you too mom." I laughted out. After a heartful talk we started taking things into my new room.

A very annoyed Meiko comes out of nowhere with a very pissed Len besides her. I look at them dumbfound while mom and I pushing the last of my things into the room."We just reviewed yesterday's recording! Where is Gakupo!"Len angerly yells while looking at the tracker in his/her hand. I gulp in responce hoping Gakupo stays in the restroom a little while longer.

Unfortunately the door opens revealing a confident looking Gakupo..that idiot. "I'll leave him to to you, Rin?" Meiko says before they high five each other before Meiko steps out. With the fire coming from Len's eyes I just knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I found out what you said yesterday stupid eggplant! " Len jumps up pinches Gakupo's cheek. "Ow-ow-Ow whatever it is this time sorry. Ow-Len stop-PLEASE." whines Gakupo. I looked at the two in a little disbelief on the lack of violince while trying to figure were to put my things without upsetting my unseen room mate's order.

Mom loudly clears her throat, grasping everyone's attention."Len, dear. There is something I want to give you . Can you come over here for a quick sec." asks mom before walking out of the room. I watch Len's slightly curved legs move side to side in his/her short shorts as he/she walked out the door of this room as well. I slap myself mentally. Fuck I really need help.

The annoying makeup guy (Gakupo ) yanks my arm. I turn around to look at him. "Yes?" I ask." What _were_ you looking at?" he bluntly asks while blood drips out of his nose. I move a couple of steps away from this bloody mess. Len's legs flash in my mind again. I look at him straight in the eye while trying hold the blood in mine. "Your nose is bleeding." I said in disgust.

I felt something rub my cord and I jerked around. "Come now doll just answer the pretty man's question." said a green haired man that looked a whole lot like Len's 24 year old step dad(Katio).I painfully yanked my cord out of his hands. "Who are you?" I asked hoping this pervert was not my room mate.

He looked at me with a hearty smile. "He's Mikou008 , ones of those clones I told you about." says a very pale Gakupo."Are you my new room mate?"Mikou asks looking at me with that creepy smile on his face."If your the owner of this room I think so.."I ask still hoping out. He shakes my hand with delight."Welcome to our room partner. Wait till I introduce to the family." he says while eyeing me up and down. I felt chills going down my spine from him eyeing me. His vibe is just as bad as that titty (Mieko) woman.

~ End of Chapter


	5. Len's body pt1

**~A quick summery on what happened after the move~**

It has been a few weeks sinse Piko has moved in with Meiko. His mother's (Haku) house is rebuilt and he has forgive Len. Unfortunetly he is still having a hard time adjusting to Meiko's house hold of..people. But never fear! Len and his friends will protect him..for now.

**~End of Old news~**

**~With Len~**

A girl in a red kitty helmet and pink spandex comes into the lab frowning. "Sorry Len-Len to hook you up to this horrible thing-meow-but I really need this to see if anything has changed-meow." Len smiles and pets the girl on the head. Iroh puts her hand on his and looks at him with a gloomy expression on her face. Len's eyes Iroha's face. He slowly moves his hand down to her face, Iroha blushes in responce. "I know you trying your best Iroha."he says just before pinching Iroha's already rosey face cheeks. "So stop beeing so gloomy about it." Iroha slaps Lens hand playfully. "Len stay here I'll be back in 4 hours, meow." she says with a plastic smile on her face. Iroha speed walks out of the room as fast as she can.

Len glances at the seemingly sleeping beauty next to him. It had been at least 7 years of this. Of Len going in to the lab only to get failing results but he still has hope that someday someone will find something to cure him of this misfotunate condision. Iroha and her assistant Mikuo have been the closest to helping him so far. Len closes his eyes hoping the time will go back fast.

What filled like five minutes after,Mikou pops in. Len opens his eyes to see Mikuo looking even goofer then the time he saw him chat to Piko. "Mikuo you still trying to fit miku's clothes I see."Len snorts out. Mikuo sarcasticly laughs at Len's comment. "Trying? You must be joking. Me and her are the exact same size sweet heart." Just to prove a point Mikuo back flips his way to the sleeping beauty next to Len.

Mikuo kisses the top of her cold head. Mikuo twirls his hand around long silky long hair smiling. "So how is project Lily coming along?" ask an eager Mikuo. Len looks at him a little worried. "You are beginning to sound abscess with her."

Mikuo chuckles at Len's comment. "I can't help it. To think your great aunt Miriam was one of the greast scientist in the universe. She even invented the very first android that was an exact human replica in this universe .I wonder why she hid wonderful miracle a-"Len cuts Mikuo off "You know…the reason why she made her was to replace her life partner.."

Len looks at the Mikuo with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Mikuo sits on the chair next to the blonde and thinks. "Oh a brought her come cute clothes to wear the other day. They are kind of torn but really pretty. I was kind of hoping you'd let me dress her.." Mikuo says.

Mikuo's eyes sparkling at Len. Len's eyes sparkling back at Mikuo. Mikuo pulls out a bag from under neath the girl happlily. Len says "Knowing you, you probably done worser things to her you nympho."

"I love you too Len" Mikuo says while undressing the blond girl's long curvey body. Len turns his head trying not to think of whats going on next to him. "All done!" says Mikuo. Len turns his head back at them.

She was in clothes way to revealing. She had on a thin cut up gold and black dress that revealed half her chest and her long pale stomache. The white pants were practicly underwear on her long legs. "Change her clothes back now!" Len yells in a broken up squeeky voice. Mikuo tugs Len's pants."If you want I can..always give her _your_ sexy pants." Mikuo says in a seductive voice.

Gakupo walks in pulling something behind him. "So noisy.."groans Gakupo. "Fancy meeting you here.. honey?" asks Mikuo while blinking. Gakupo darts his eyes and throws an unconsious Piko tawards Len's way. "Be gental."Len shrieks.

"Why should I! Well you two"Gakupo glares at Len" were flirting I was protecting his ass from Meiko and her dozens of clones." Gakupo huffs."Well anyways..is there any results?" Mikuo shakes his head no. "Well its to early to tell what the results are yet..IF you haven't notice I'm strap to a chair and hooked up to a machine connecting to Lily." Len says through grunting teeth. Mikuo picks up Piko and places him next to Lily in the capcel. "Sorry Len..I just had a rough time today. Please forgive me." a now close Gakupo says.

"Mikuo is he going to be ok?" ask a very concern Len. Gakupo's sholders fall from being ignored. "Yes, he's just exsosted."Mikuo smiles. Len sighs in relief." That's good to hear."

"What about me?" whines Gakupo.

"What about you?"Len asks while raising an eyebrow.

"You lookin _real_ good hot stuff."Mikuo beems a smile at Gakupo.

"So how much longer do you have on here anyways?" ask Gakupo. "He was suppost to get off 4 minutes ago." chirps Mikuo while looking at his watch. Gakupo and Len both groans at this.

Mikuo carefully un hooks Len from the machine. "Ok, lets go to Iroha." says Gakupo. Mikuo wrinkles his little nose at the demand. Len looks at Piko again. "What about him."asks Len. Gakupo shrugs and Mikuo puts his hand on Len's chin. "Don't fret my dear. Your friend will be fine and besides the only who has ever had a reaction from Lily is you." Len unconsiously covers his chest in responce to Mikuos answer.

"On our way to Iroha then?" ask Gakupo, who's walking past the two. Len speed walks to catch up to Gakupo. Mikuo walks behind them smiling. "You know you two do look good from behind too."He giggles out. Len turns his head around slightly. "You know what..Your beginning to sound more like **YOUR** creater by the day." Len hisses.

Little did they know while they walk on their merry way towards Iroha little purple sparks are flying intencely between the unconsious bodies of Piko and the andriod Lily.

**~End of chapter~**

**Since part of my story is distroyed it kind of gives a little freedom to do more. I know I kind of speeded things up a little. Sorry, but I want get Len's body story out of the way.. So the next 1 or 2 chapters should do. *smirks* As for pairings are not truelly desided yet. (Might contain Lemons in the next chapter)**


	6. Len Part 2 and Piko's Nightmare

**~Last Chapter Review~** Len is being tested on at the lab. Things seem at calm at first. Then out comes a perverted Mikuo, a hot mess Gakupo and an consious Piko. And there forth and so on with their insanes**..~Chater Review End~**

**~Part 2~**

Len and Mikuo laughs on the way towards the lab while Gakupo complains on and on about what happened with Piko and Meiko today. Gakupo notices their laughing and has a hissy fit. Len punches Gakupo and Mikuo runs a head trying to avoid the fighting. As they get closer Mikuo speeds up his pace."I'm a lover not a fighter!"Mikuo shrieks out. Unfortunately they all ended up in a balls of fists and legs.

Iroha opens the door and was just about to walk out till she saw the mess of people coming her way."Meow!" she says before stepping a side from the mess. They guys stop fighting. They get up and brush each other off, all feeling embarrased on how they acted infront of a lady. Blushing, Iroha walks towards a sweaty Len with papers in her tiny hands. "Sorry-Meow-I-I-I was about to get you now meow." Iroha spouts out. Len smiles."Its ok. So whats that in your hands?"

Iroha smiles as she hands Len the results. "It seems there is a way to extract Lily from you D.N.A. after all-meow." she says. Len looks at it hopefully. Finally there is a cure to his illness..but why does it kind of feel like he's loosing something if he goes through with this. "I don't know what to say." Len says while still looking.

Mikuo pats the boy." Just say thank you." he says in a cheeky voice. Len looks at Gakupo and Gakupo smirks at him.

"You should be happy. This is what you wanted after all." says Gakupo. This made no sense to Len. His selfish Gakupo not protesting against it. Gakupo had always told Len how awsome it was that he can change genders and how fun it was to play dress up with him. Len had horrifying yet wonderful memories about how Gakupo always harrassed him. It was because of that they kind of became close friends.

Len frowns at this."Your right this is what I have always wanted." Len says wondering why he is hesatating on it now. This is his chance to have a life without worrying about witch bathroom to go in- a life were anytime he was in the mans locker room he didn't have to worry about tits popping out of nowhere. A life with out him being..Rin.

**~Piko's Dream~**

Piko tickles Rin in the grass fields next to a giant tree. Piko pulls her into his arms and peek kisses her lips. She takes off his shirt before kissing him. Piko tackles Rin and presses his member in between her legs.

Feeling the heat of her puss through the cloth of her jeans he presses his member against it even more earning a satisfying moan. Rin wraps her legs with his.

He kisses travels down and nuzzles the gap of her neck. He feels something hard pressed against his member. Piko snaps his head up from the gape of her neck to see that Rin is now Len. Piko tries to get off of him but relieses that they we're entangled. Len pull Pikos head down. They share a hot tongue kiss.

"Enough!" shouts a girly voice. Piko and Len looks over to see a women with long silky gold hair walking towards them. The girl's sharp blue eyes narrows at Piko."You... have some nerves."she says while yanking Piko away from a now frozen Len.

She pulls Piko up off the ground. Everything around them turns grey. Piko gulps looking at the angry women. "We need to have a little chat."she says in a grim way.

**~Back with Len and the others~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" ecos a scream throught the lab. " Meow! What was that?" a very scared Iroha asks. She moves her hands up to her face and sniffles while shaking. Mikuo picks Iroha up in his arms."It's ok Irohah. We'll protect you sweet heart." Mikuo flashes one of his famous smiles at her.

Iroha looks over at Len and Gakupo. Len nods his head at her while smiling." Mikuo is right. So please calm down. I will look to see what the problem is." Gakupo flinches at Len's brave words. "I guess I'll go with him." said a very pale Gakupo. The two males nod at Iroha before exiting the room.

"Oh Mikuo Len-Len is so brave meow!" said Iroha. Mikuo looks down at the sparkly eyed girl awkwardly."Yu-yu-yup" said Mikuo trying so hard to smile at the girl. He can't understand what is it about Len that makes people act like this.

**~With Len and Gakupo~**

"Hey, Gakupo do you think that was Piko?" asked a very concerned Gakupo. Len grabs his hand and gives it a little squeeze to both calm himself and Gakupo a little. "There is only one way to find out.." Len says.

They hessatate to go into the room were Piko and Lilly are. When they go in their eyes widen at the site of a purple electric circle around Piko's and Lily's bodies. "Piko!" cries Len as he runs towards the unconcious boy. Gakupo tries to reach out for Len but falls. "Len waaait!" Gakupo screams at the top of his lungs. He watches helplessly as Len goes into the circle. A warm light spreads from the room to the rest of the lab.

**~End of Chapter~**


End file.
